


not going anywhere

by nbsherlock



Series: plenty of affection [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, just some boys eating some stew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbsherlock/pseuds/nbsherlock
Summary: steve doesn’t turn around when he hears the door close behind him.—stew & saturday plans.





	not going anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> hey i’ve spent the last year writing stucky fic nonstop but haven’t felt good about any of the fics. so here’s the first of a series w solely (hopefully) domestic fluffy steve and bucky at different points in time maybe in different aus. who knows. all lowercase on purpose. not betaed. enjoy!
> 
> title from shut up kiss me by angel olsen. series title from green eyes, red face by lucy dacus.

steve doesn’t turn around when he hears the door close behind him. he’s stirring tonight’s dinner— a stew they have no business affording, but bucky’s pay was hiked, and steve has connections (or his ma had connections, before)— and humming along to the tune drifting up from the place next door. 

“smells good,” bucky mumbles. steve smiles, listens to the sound of bucky dragging his feet before collapsing into their beat-up couch. “beef from-“ a pause, steve can imagine bucky waving his hand around as he tries to remember the butcher’s name, “the beef guy?”

“mr. martinez, and yes.”

“mr. martinez,” bucky repeats. “you’re the best, stevie, y’know that?”

“you’re exhausted.”

steve hears bucky stumble as he stands. “i’m appreciative.”

“you’re something,” steve snorts. 

bucky pulls the collar of steve’s threadbare shirt down his shoulder and kisses the side of his neck. “i am! you’re lovely and i appreciate everything you do.”

steve shakes his head and bats bucky away. “sit until it’s done. if you can’t sit ‘til then, grab one of those books you never finished and read some.”

“yes, sir,” bucky sasses. steve has half a mind to whap him with a spoon as he turns away, but their only good spoon is occupied with the stew. 

“you in the mood for some tolkien?” 

“is that the one with the elves?”

bucky scoffs, “it’s more than ‘the one with the elves’, steve.”

steve lifts the spoon to his mouth to taste. it’s okay. as good as it’s going to get. “enlighten me.”

“it’s about an adventure taken by a hobbit who preferred to live humbly, but then he joins this crew of dwarves-“

“dwarves,” steve drawls. 

“-and he grows as a person as a result!”

“sounds like we need to make some elf friends,” steve hums. 

“we don’t live humbly on purpose, punk.”

steve looks over his shoulder at bucky, who’s sitting at the table with the book cracked open. bucky, exhausted from working ridiculous hours but still managing to crack wise and bring a smile to steve’s face despite the lack of commissions he’s recieved in past months. 

“i think it’s done,” steve says, shutting the stove off. 

bucky makes an excited noise and appears at steve’s side. “let me,” he says, reaching for the spoon. steve bats him away and brings the spoon up himself, pressing it to bucky’s lower lip and letting him taste. 

bucky locks eyes with him the entire time as he eats the bite from the spoon, and then smiles. steve can feel his face turning red. he slaps a hand on steve’s back and walks back to the table. “not bad, stevie.”

“thanks,” steve croaks. he gets them both bowls down and ladles the stew in. it’s an approximation of what his ma used to make; which is an apt way to describe nearly everything steve does these days. 

he puts the bowls on the table and sits next to bucky, who puts his book down and digs in with fervor. he moans around the first bite, the sound clearly made only to make steve feel better about the fact that the only meals he can make are underseasoned stews. 

steve rolls his eyes. “it’s gross, you can say it.”

bucky looks offended, as if he cooked it himself. “it’s delicious, steve. don’t be a mook.” he slaps steve on the back of the head, light enough that it barely hurts, but hard enough that steve feels it. 

steve takes a bite, chews, swallows, deliberates on what to say next. “it’s just, you do so much and-“

“and i couldn’t do a fraction of what i do without you. so shut your yap.”

steve shuts his yap. 

they eat in silence for a few minutes before,

“how was work?”

bucky groans. “it was... the same as it always is, steve. exhausting and sweaty and gross and can we talk about anything else?” he takes a bite of stew and says, through the mouthful, “you draw anything recently?”

“nothing for money,” steve mutters.

“not what i asked,” bucky drawls. 

steve huffs. “the view from the fire escape, any still life shots that i can put together from inside. nothing that matters.”

unaffected by steve’s attitude towards the drawings, bucky says, “can i see?”

“after dinner, maybe.”

“i don’t work saturday,” bucky says, mouth full, “federal holiday or something.”

steve hums, “and?”

“maybe you could draw me then? like we did way back when?”

“like a few months ago?”

bucky gives him a long suffering glance. “you could draw me and then maybe we could go out-“

steve groans, “buck, you know i-“

“-to that club down by the docks,” bucky finishes. “jeez, you never let me finish a sentence.”

steve takes a bite, chews, swallows. “you wanna go back there?”

bucky nods, “why not? we had fun last time.”

“ _you_ had fun last time.”

“shuddup,” bucky shakes his head, “you had plenty of fun. i remember it crystal clear.”

“don’t know how you could, with all you drank.”

“you danced, steve. that’s enough to constitute having fun for me,” bucky sets his spoon down in his empty bowl. 

“i can imagine, seeing as you danced with every single guy with a pulse.”

bucky’s mouth opens into a little ‘o’. steve rolls his eyes. “you were jealous,” bucky points at him. “that’s why you’re sayin’ you didn’t have any fun.”

steve tries to interrupt him, but bucky barrels on. “well, on my honor,” he holds up three fingers, “i will only dance with you saturday night.” he grins, wide and cheeky. “sound good?”

steve grabs their bowls and spoons and rinses them in the sink. “sounds good,” he mumbles, under his breath. he can feel his cheeks heating up. 

“sorry, what was that?” bucky calls. 

“sounds good,” steve blurts, louder. “it sounds fine.”

“great!” bucky exclaims. “we’ve got the whole day planned. now, let’s go to bed. i’m dead on my feet.”

steve nods and shuffles behind bucky into their bedroom. 

bucky takes off his work clothes and changes into a new pair of shorts. steve does the same, eyes involuntarily darting to bucky, the smooth expanse of his back, the bend of it as he steps into his shorts. 

bucky throws himself on their mattress and moans. “why do they gotta work us so damn hard? just hire more people and have us do smaller jobs.”

“you’d get paid less,” steve points out. 

“i’d take less if it meant i could come home earlier,” bucky grumbles. steve’s stomach flips. he crawls onto the mattress and lays on his back. 

bucky props himself up on an elbow. “you haven’t kissed me once today,” he frowns. 

steve blinks. they’ve been doing this for a few months now. sometimes steve forgets that it isn’t something he dreamt up. “i forget you want to, sometimes,” he mumbles, face and chest flushing. 

bucky taps his fingers on steve’s chest. “you seen me go out with any dames recently?”

steve shakes his head. 

“well,” bucky flops onto his back and lifts his arms in an exaggerated shrug. “don’t know what else i can do to convince you.”

steve rolls his eyes. “you’re a jerk.” he lifts himself up and moves to lean over bucky, to press his lips against his. 

they kiss for a few minutes, until bucky is flushed and smiling, eyes hooded and drooping closer to closed with every second. 

“i wanted to suck you off,” bucky grumbles. 

steve kisses bucky once more, pulling back, “what a shame.”

“it _is_ a shame,” bucky insists. 

“you need to sleep,” steve says, smile creeping into his voice. 

“sleeping is,” bucky yawns, “less important.”

“you can suck me off after work tomorrow,” steve says, trying to get bucky to stop talking and go to sleep. 

“good,” bucky decides. “you deserve it.”

steve smiles and lays down. there are only seconds before bucky’s snoring, knee digging into steve’s thigh. 

it’s uncomfortable and objectively awful. no one should have to live in these conditions. 

steve curls up next to him, wraps an arm around his midsection, and falls asleep immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are like food or engine fuel and i will die without them. i need both food and engine fuel to survive. can i pass the turing test? find out @margaritaville on tumblr. (or just come say hi.)


End file.
